Deep Sea Hell
by DapperDoom
Summary: Alek, Deryn, and Volger are on a rescue mission to the city of Rapture to search for any living scouts left from the last squad. Their mission doesn't go as planned and The trio left from their team of 10 witness things worst then hell, a combination of Clanker and Darwinist monstrosities, killing anything in their way. Will Alek, Deryn and Volger survive? rated M for gore later on
1. Decent to the Deep

Author note: this is my first fanfiction okay, so it will probably suck.

and also, YES I KNOW Leviathan takes place beginning of WWI and Bioshock Take's place AFTER WWII. So just, work with me okay. and this takes place after Goliath as well.

thank you.

* * *

"We all make choices, but in the end out choices make us."

-Andrew Ryan

* * *

It was the middle of the summer, the sun was high and hot in the noon sky. Deryn was standing in formation on the docks edge. She, and a group of other middies, along with a smaller group of higher ranking officers, were informed of their current mission earlier that day.

A few weeks ago, a crew had been sent to an abandoned underwater clanker city by the name of Rapture, to fetch something for the boffins. Only one officer from the previous squad had returned alive, well, mostly alive at least. He had come back babbling like a daft lunatic, going on about little girls and human monsters. The man had died from internal injuries only a few days after his return.

Deryn and her group were assigned to a search and rescue mission for any possible survivors. Deryn rarely felt worry, but at this moment, she felt a kind of fear welling up inside her. It wasn't just her own life she feared for though. Alek had volunteered to join them, and was approved. Deryn could feel that something terrible was going to happen on their mission.

The way down to Rapture was through a lighthouse off the coast of Greenland. There was an elevator inside, big enough to fit10 of them. There was to be three teams, 30 min, to go down to Rapture. Deryn and Alek were a part of the first group together. Volger, who had earlier forced the mission leader to let him join the group Alek was in, had made some of the men feel uneasy.

The elevator creakingly opened, revealing a cramped room. Deryn, Alek, Volger, and the rest of the team clambered into it. The doors slid shut and the room lurched sickeningly downward a few seconds before proceeding with its slow decent. Only a few moments later, dull blue-green light flowed into the elevator space, Deryn turned around to the open glass back of the room, letting out an amazed gasp, "barking spiders." Before them were the spires of the underwater city, slowly coming up in front of them, gradually towering above their awe struck faces. Suddenly the view was blocked by steel and their decent ended.

The doors slid open, and before them, in a lobby like room, a giant window revealing to them a magnificent view of the city. An iron black near the window read, "Welcome, to Rapture."

TBC


	2. In an Underwater Underworld

Author note: Mr. Alastair is just a space filler character. I needed a name for the team leader so I went with that.

* * *

"If there were no thunder, men would have little fear of lightning."  
― Jules Verne, Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea

* * *

" !" Deryn jumped a little at the team leader , 's, booming voice. "Aye, sir. What is it?" The Stout man pointed in the direction on the elevator they entered from, "Send the elevator back up so the next team can come down." Deryn gave a quick "Yes sir." Gathering herself and quickly made her way to the old creaking machine. She pulled the external lever to send it back up, It budged a few feet before it's lights sputtered out and it plummeted back down. "Oh barking spiders." She hissed to herself before turning around back to everyone else.

Alek and 6 other men were still staring amazed at the city. Volger and the team leader were having some argument of sorts over whether to separate the team or stick in one large group. "Aye, . The elevator broke down." She pulled at her collar nervously a little, "I don't think it, or anyone else will be going anywhere now." Alastair and Volger looked at Deryn. The rest of the crew, drawn to the alarming news, turned and looked at Deryn with mixed expressions of shock and fear. "Did I hear you correctly," He rushed up to Deryn and the elevator, "You mean to say…our only way out is no longer available?" He snapped at her as she moved out of his way. She could tell he was distressed already, He'd been acting sparatic about this suicide mission sense they were assembled earlier that day.

Volger had come up to the elevator. Alek not far behind, and proceeded to investigate the controls. Gradually the other men gathered around, curios on whether it could be fixed or not. Volger shook his head, turning around to them. "I cannot fix this, it has been aged beyond repair." A small ripple of shocked chatter spread through the small group. Alek spoke up, "This city is huge, and there must be more entrances and exits then just this one." The group quieted down a bit, one of them eventually responded back, "So all we have to do is find another elevator?" "Aye, and we can complete what we came here for as well while we are at it." Alastair announced.

He Gathered everyone together, and with Alastair and Volger at the head of their team, they headed out into the great city, unaware of their coming fate.


	3. Of Monsters and Men

Author's note: yes, I know I have probably made a million mistakes with this. but I am trying u_u

* * *

"_I can see every monster as they come in._"  
— Truman Capote

* * *

Alek traded carefully through the rubble and debri of the crumbling underwater city of Rapture. It had been nearly half an hour since they had descended into the city. They had found practically nothing in the crumbling ruins except the sickening amount of corpses. Alek pondered on how such a magnificent city fell, with such amazing mechanics and structure. What could have possibly happened?

the group paused their search briefly to regain some morale, the men, feeling skiddish and nervous among the ominous city. Alek took the moment to carefully review his surroundings. The scenery around him looked as though it had been through a small riot.

Alek's thoughts were interrupted by somewhat distant metal screeches. He spun to the direction of the noise. "What was tha-" he was cut off by Volger putting putting his hand up to signal silence. The noise kept getting louder, with it was an inaudible chattering. Volger reached for the sword he kept at his side, a few of the other men ready to draw hand guns.

The noise halted, silence flooded the air around them. Alek saw a flash of steel, and as soon as he saw it, one of the men was on the floor, blood flowing from his neck. A humanoid figure was crouched over the dying man. It spoke "Shh, shh, it's all over now."

A shot rang out. One of the men had pulled his gun and shot at the thing. The shot echoed loudly. The thing stumbled back before throwing itself at the shooter. The group reacted quickly to help him. More shots rang out and the creature fell to the ground like a bag of rocks, the man with the gun fell back holding his face, the creature had done quite a number on him.

Two different officers rushed to give the wounded man medical attention. Alek and a few others went to the dead 'creature' that had attacked them. "What is it?" Alek had asked, "It looks like a man." Deryn answered in a questioning tone. It was wearing a birds mask. Alek reached out and removed it. With a shocked gasp and horrified expression, he dropped it and practically lept back from the monster. "God's wounds. What in the name of anything holy IS this, this, THING?" he looked to Deryn and to a couple of the other men, expecting some kind of response form the darwinists, but they were as shocked as he was. Alek looked back to the creature taking in it's disgusting, distorted, and mutated face.

Everyone fell silent again as more noises came again. "We have to keep going, there might be more." Alastair commanded. The men gathered themselves, two of them helping the injured solder to his feet. They all made their way forward again as quickly as possible, the noises fading behind them.

* * *

They had been traveling for hours. The previously injured man was showing signs of infection. They had run into quite a few more of the mutated humans, males and females, all of them equally as grotesque and hideous. Alek knew they needed to stop, rest, and tend to the injured officer, but Alastair refused them that luxury, we was bent on getting out of Rapture as quickly as possible.

Alek was helping with the injured man now. With every step they took, Alek felt as though the soldier was getting heavier. The man eventually collapsed, vomiting a mixture of bile and blood. Alek stepped back from the man, calling over the others for help. the leader, Alastair, finally agreed to stop and rest.

They made a temporary camp, blocking off the only entrance to the small area. "What do you think our chances of escaping are?" one of the men, Fallmen, asked. "If Alek's hunch about there baing another exit is correct, we may be able to find it and get out of here." Deryn responded. "But it is also a matter of whether or not we can survive anymore of those, those, monstrosities we've encountered, assuming there are more of them." Volger added, he had his back to them, watching the entrance like a hawk watching a mouses burrow. "Well I bloody hope there aren't anymore of those damned things," Fallmen, who was currently tending to the injured officer, snapped, "We've already lost 1 man, and we're about to lose another. It's likely this whole suicide trip was a failure!" Fallmen had raised his voice to a low shout and cause Volger to turn to him and give him a look so acidic it could melt steel, that shut Fallmen right up. Alastair sighed impatiently, "It has become clear to me that this has become an utter failure, but if we wish to get out of this hell hole of a city Mr Fallmen, we must continue forward and strong or we shall all die."


End file.
